Caminos de agua salada
by Shimysol
Summary: Naruto siempre fue curioso, por eso no se resiste cuando escucha el rumor indiscreto de las personas a su alrededor. Dicen que los piratas del clan Uchiha están ahí; definitivamente tiene que verlos.


**Caminos de Agua Salada**

 **By Shimysol**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer.- Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto —está claro que nadie me pagaría—.**

 **Por el momento no hay advertencias. Por favor, es importante que lea las notas al final.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sara!**

* * *

 **.**

Los susurros indiscretos llamaron su atención.

En el mercado, las personas se veían entre sí con expresiones de preocupación y asombro. Curioso, Naruto se puso de puntillas intentando ver más allá del muro de hombres y mujeres. Nada. Para su disgusto aún era demasiado pequeño y no iba a lograr su cometido: espiar a las personas por las que los pueblerinos habían generados los susurros. Naruto quería saber quiénes eran los piratas del clan 'Uchiha'. Y tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto a ellos por lo que Kiba le había contado.

¿En realidad tendrían los ojos tan negros, parecidos a los de un demonio? ¿Eran tan aterradores? ¿Sus filosas espadas habrían tomado tantas vidas como contaban los rumores? ¿Echarían fuego por la boca? ¿Congelarían con los ojos? ¿Se alimentarían de carne humana, o preferirían el ramen como él?

Decepcionado por no lograr su objetivo, Naruto apoyó los talones en el suelo y, cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de contemplar a los 'increíbles wakos **(1)** , vislumbró una grieta entre las piernas de los pueblerinos. Se acercó y agachado se abrió paso a empujones, serpenteando entre los pies de las personas que, al verlo pasar por debajo, le daban un reprimenda que ignoraba. Le costó trabajo poder pasar al otro lado, pero una vez lo hubo logrado, se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus ropas para sacarles el polvo que a ellas se habían adherido, luego, levantó la mirada con una emoción infantil que brillaba en sus ojos increíblemente azules.

Y entonces los vio.

¡Madre santa, sí que daban miedo! Pensó Naruto con asombro. Bueno, exageraba, tal vez no daban miedo, pero sí resultaban intimidantes.

Sus ojos negros —todos los tenían de ese color— observaban adelante, fijos en su camino. Algunos hablaban entre ellos con confianza y serenidad; pero todos ignoraban a los pobladores que se habían amontonado a su alrededor, ni siquiera hacían caso a los cuchicheos indiscretos que mayormente decían pestes de ellos. Su actitud indiferente solo logró que Naruto los admirara más, con ojitos brillando llenos de admiración y las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol abrasador. Contempló sus ropas oscuras y detalló, curioso, las armaduras que algunos portaban. Habían hombres mayores, jóvenes y... Un niño, de la misma edad que él, supuso, y que se encontraba al final del grupo, mucho más cerca que los demás, pero no lo suficiente.

Mientras sus ojos iban y volvían por esos llamativos personajes, Naruto se sintió observado, e inmediatamente giró la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. El mismo niño, el único que acompañaba a los piratas, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¡Hola! —Gritó Naruto desde su lugar, porque temía acercarse. Y, emocionado, le dedicó una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio, aquella que mostraba luego de salirse con la suya en alguna de sus travesuras.

No hubo respuesta a su saludo.

El niño de cabellos negros no demostraba expresión alguna, y Naruto dudó de que en realidad su blanquecino rostro pudiera hacer algún gesto. Frunció los labios con disgusto y se cruzó de brazos. Impaciente, le mostró la lengua; y fue ahí que el niño pareció reaccionar. Naruto lo vio afilar los ojos y dedicarle una mirada de advertencia, y por alguna razón se vio a sí mismo siguiéndole la corriente: frunció el ceño y le miró con intensidad, retándolo. Luego de una interesante guerra de miradas, relajó su expresión y le volvió a dedicar otra sonrisa, al tiempo que dejaba escapar una risita divertida. Y para su asombro y regodeo, el niño le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y un bufido, haciéndoles soltar carcajadas indiscretas que se obligó a acallar con ambas de sus manitas morenas. Se sintió abochornado al ser el centro de atención de algunos ojos maduros que lo veían con reproche y desaprobación.

Repentinamente enojado de ser observado de esa manera por los mayores, hizo un puchero y nuevamente fijó la vista en aquél niño pelinegro, quien para mayor molestia, se cubría la boca queriendo evitar mostrar que se reía, de él, por verlo en apuros. Ofendido, Naruto le mostró la lengua nuevamente, y, para su estupefacción, recibió el mismo gesto en respuesta y una mirada de suficiencia y altanería.

¡Eso sí que no! Pensó el pequeño rubio. No iba a dejar que se burlara de él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso para acercarse a aquél niño y reclamarle con su voz chillona que por qué parecía creerse más que él, Kiba se le interpuso delante. Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y luego le dedicó una sonrisita apenada de lo menos sincera; se llevó una mano a la nuca y jugó con sus rubios cabellos mientras veía hacia algún punto perdido entre la multitud con increíble atención. La bestia salvaje en la que su amigo se había convertido, ya que lo veía como si fuera a asesinarle de la manera más dolorosa, no se compadeció de él y le tomó de la muñeca, para luego llevárselo a la fuerza de regreso en donde sí debería encontrarse: quieto y estudiando kanjis complicados, rodeado de paredes de papel, resguardado por aburridos samurai en la inmensidad del gran territorio de su familia, y no admirando a los _wakos_ y enfrascado en una pelea de miradas con un niño con complejos de superioridad.

Naruto suspiró ruidosamente, fastidiado, pero, antes de perderse entre la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el mercado, fijó la vista en el niño de cabellos negros. Un "adiós" fue articulado por sus labios y como despedida le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y otra nueva muestra de los colores de su lengua.

Así, satisfecho, después de recibir otra sonrisa torcida de parte del otro niño, Naruto se dejó guiar por Kiba todo el camino de regreso a su casa.

La reprimenda que se ganó fue épica.

* * *

.

 **(1)** _Wakos: piratas japoneses._

 _Antes que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sara!, otra vez :'D_

 _Ahora, si bien este escrito está en "terminados", no significa que lo esté. Se supone que es el prólogo de un long-fic que tenía planeado escribir, y cuya publicación no tiene fecha aún debido a los agobiantes momentos que estoy pasando. El fic, será editado y continuado cuando me dé el tiempo y pueda escribir sobre ello (porque tengo muchos proyectos que ya me sobrepasaron a este). De todas maneras, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
